


Gave Me a Future

by SaraJaye



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Colleen the proud grandma, Crying Shiro (Voltron), F/M, Family Feels, Fatherhood, Fluff, Kid Fic, Pidge is a powerhouse, Post-Childbirth, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 15:51:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20028379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: Years ago, Shiro believed he'd be dead before this day came.





	Gave Me a Future

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Подарила будущее](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22569808) by [MiceLoveCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat)

> Any, Any, Joy

"See? I told you there was nothing to worry about?" His wife's tired but triumphant voice comes from the bed beside him. She's sweaty, her hair is a mess, and he knows she's going to want to sleep for about a day later, but she looks absolutely _radiant._ Shiro kisses the top of her head, smoothing her hair a little.

"You did, yes. And so did your mother, and so did just about everyone else."

"Childbirth is like having your teeth cleaned at the dentist," Pidge says. "It's not comfortable, it hurts even with pain meds, and it feels like it takes forever. But it's worth it."

"Plus, you get more than just the satisfaction of a clean mouth," Colleen adds. Shiro can't help but laugh.

"That's an intersting way to put it." He strokes Pidge's face. "You did great, Katie. I've never been prouder of you." She smiles almost tearfully.

"Thanks for letting me squeeze the daylights out of your mecha hand the whole time." She leans against him and for a moment he's concerned, but she's still conscious. _Of course she'd be. Everything went well, she's perfectly healthy, you can stop fussing now._

In hindsight, Shiro knows how silly it was to worry the whole nine months. Pidge had handled pregnancy like a champ; no morning sickness, her blood pressure was always good, no fainting spells, no complications. At worst she was cranky in the mornings and hated having to cut back her work hours and of course craved things she hated. Like peanuts.

But they both know why he's been so anxious. It's not just her, he _knows_ how strong she is, but him. His own medical worries; the fear that he might pass his old disease down to the child, the concern that with all the modifications done to the new body he wouldn't be able to get her pregnant at all.

And of course, the fact that several years ago, he'd accepted that he was going to die before he turned thirty, let alone have a chance to marry and start a family at all.

Yet here he is. His smugly smiling wife in his arms, his mother-in-law beaming proudly at both of them, Sam and Matt and the rest in the waiting room. And then, a nurse carrying his and Pidge's daughter over to them.

"You hold her first, Takashi," Pidge says. Shiro swallows, nervously holds out his arms, and the moment the tiny little body is placed in them he's so overwhelmed with joy that he could burst.

She's perfect. She has a full head of black hair, Pidge's delicate facial features, ten fingers, ten toes, and she's _theirs._ For all her screaming before she's quiet now, squirming a bit as she gets used to the outside world.

_Alana Marie Holt._ Pidge had wanted to know the gender right away, and when they found out it was a girl they made a list of every female scientist or space explorer they could think of. Then Pidge had suggested honoring the late, great Alan Turing.

Alana. It was such a beautiful name.

The baby opens her eyes, stares up at him, and suddenly the tears are spilling down his cheeks. Love, joy, emotion, the fact that he's standing here _alive and well_ holding this tiny, perfect life in his arms, it's just too much.

_I'm a father. A **father.**_ He helped create this little miracle, he and the woman he loves more than anything, their love created life. _This is real, every bit of it._

"Takashi?" Pidge's voice brings him back. "Takashi, are you..."

"Sorry." He sniffles, blinking back whatever tears he can. "Sorry, I just...I'm so-"

"I know." Pidge smiles, her own eyes tearing up. "I totally get it." Even without him confiding every fear to her and being reluctant to discuss them, she knows his history, and she knows _him._ She leans against his shoulder, and Colleen comes over to wrap her arms around them both. She's starting to cry, too.

"You're going to be the most wonderful parents," she says. "It's not easy, sometimes it can be painful, but it's worth it. It was for me." She kisses her daughter's forehead. "And now my baby's had her own baby." Pidge blushes.

"Mom..."

Alana starts to fuss after a moment, and Pidge quickly unbuttons her nightshirt. It takes a few tries, but the baby's soon feeding contentedly from her.

"When should we let the others in?" Colleen asks. Shiro wipes away his tears.

"Anytime Pidge is ready, I guess."

It takes a few minutes for Alana to finish feeding and get settled, and Colleen opens the door to let Sam and Matt in. Keith's there, too, of course, holding onto Matt's hand, and soon the three of them are looking down in awe of little Alana.

Shiro holds Pidge close, burying his face in her hair.

"Thank you." She nuzzles his neck, curling against him, and lets out a small yawn. She falls asleep within moments, and Shiro watches over her.

_Thank you for my future._


End file.
